Tenten Takes a Deal
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: To get permission to use the Kumo weapons, the RTN Tenten enters a bargain with Ay. MA (A story started two years ago with a quick ending)


Tenten was undeniably envious as she stared… or gawked. She hunched forward, staring wide-eyed at the fan and jar, the mystical weapons of Kumogakure, proudly on display in the great manor of the Raikage. It was a simple delivery mission that Neji found exciting – if only to scope out the exotic women of Kumogakure, taking rapt interest in the busty Mabui – and Lee found exciting – as the women's underwear was of a uniquely-soft material not found in Konoha.

Whatever their objective in the foreign land, Tenten could not pass up a chance to gaze at the amazing collection of weapons. In her sights now were the legendary weapons Bashousen the fan and Benihisago the gourd. Once, they were in the possession of the outlaw Gold and Silver Brothers; now Kumo displayed the treasure like a trophy.

Whining, wishing that, just for a moment, she could touch the magnificent articles, Tenten stayed in place. "With those," she said forlornly, "I could be a great weapons master." She recounted her failures with all kinds of tools, from shurikens to kunai to swords. Each blade had betrayed her thus far, leaving every bit of her wardrobe with slashes that needed to be stitched up or patched and band-aids to be a necessity every time she left the house to train. Without weapons, she was decent enough to get by, but it was her dream to brandish them with legendary skill!

"Are you planning to steal them?"

Tenten stiffened with a yelp. She hadn't expected anyone to be here, let alone see her fawning over these artifacts. She wheeled around to find the hulking Raikage standing in the doorway, blocking the exit with his impassable frame. His Kage cap was in place on his head, shadowing his intense, wolfish eyes as he observed her. At his sides, his hands were coiled in fists like he was ready for a fight. Against little Tenten, one of his lightning-fast punches would be enough.

"No," she quickly stammered. Her fingers splayed as she waved them in front of her as if she was sending his accusation back to him. "I was just looking!"

"_Hmph!_" Ay stalked forward, his sandals dragging on the floor. "Bashousen and Benihisago; treasures of Kumogakure, coveted by many." He stopped in front of Tenten, staring down at her as she awkwardly tried not to gaze up at him. There passed a moment of intense silence before he spoke again. "You're right. Even without training, you could become great if you were in possession of just one of them."

Tenten's lips tightened in a line. She loved the idea of being an owner of either weapon, but the possibility of it was nonexistent. Kumo was a nation known to guard its treasures aggressively. She wouldn't even entertain the idea that the Raikage would barter their release, and with her, a nobody from Konoha, perhaps his least-favorite nation. She sighed dejectedly, shoulders drooping.

"Come to my office at dusk if you want to discuss these weapons in greater detail."

Ay was already walking away, an ominous departure that confused Tenten. Yet still, as she looked back at the weapons, she felt a glimmer of hope. She'd take up the Raikage's invitation. Maybe he would have some advice on weapon training, or even offer the assistance of one of his best weapon masters to teach her! Maybe even a demonstration of the legendary artifacts' powers!

She snickered to herself, closing her eyes and imagining herself finally making progress in weapon training. No more bandages; no more stitches in her clothes! Weapons like these, she thought while looking over her shoulder at Kumogakure's treasures with starry eyes, couldn't turn their edge against her!

"I'll do whatever it takes," she said resolutely, fist raised determinedly.

~~~**Later**~~~

Tenten didn't wander far from the room of weapons. The furthest she went was to where Lee and Neji congregated near the Raikage's staff's private bathhouse. Neji's Byakugan was in full effect, and through the walls, he gave Lee a very vivid description of the curves the busty blonde carried and the curves her ebony redheaded companion lacked. Lee seemed more interested in the ebony, muttering to himself how her underwear would suit him better than the large, weight-baring cups of Samui.

Tenten told them the good news of the Raikage believing in her, but Neji couldn't care less. He scoffed at her and said unless those weapons would give her bigger knockers, he was uninterested. Lee, on the other hand, asked if she had extra underwear for him.

Both were so un-stimulatingly single-minded boys. She would've preferred Neji as more of a calm, serious type; and Lee… She doubted she'd ever really like him.

So, with no other reason to hang around, Tenten did as Ay had instructed and headed to his office with hopes gushing from her smile. Maybe she was going to be given lessons on how to use them, and the lessons themselves contained secrets that could turn any novice into a master of weapons. Or, imagine if the Raikage let her use them _personally?!_ Obviously not to keep; more of a demonstration, a way to boost her confidence by seeing how they are used firsthand.

She giggled to herself, finding it harder and harder to contain her excitement. All she wanted was to prove that she had skill with all sorts of weapons, and now was her chance!

She knocked on the Raikage's office door, announcing herself before she was even beckoned inside. "Enter," was Ay's strong command, and she wasted not a moment in slipping inside. Her heart jumped when she stood in the massive room. The Hokage's office was dwarfed by this palace of a room!

A desk bigger than Tsunade-sama's! A full couch! Training equipment stored at one side of the room! And to top it all off, Bashousen and Benihisago were there, as if waiting for her behind Ay's desk!

"So you've come." Ay humphed, though not out of contempt. He was at his desk, arms propped up and fingers laced upon it. Unlike Tsunade-sama, his desk was cleared of paper. Apparently another advantage of Kumo was their due diligence. Tsunade did her flat-chested best to keep up with papers, but those glasses of hers must've only been a bluff of intelligence if she kept falling so far behind with paperwork.

Tenten stood straight, respectful. Should she bow? She didn't. Instead, like a soldier in line, she said loudly, "I've… I've come as instructed, Raikage-sama!"

Ay wasn't prone to smiles, but he let one slip; a pleased predator. He stood up and waited. "I half-expected the weak Konoha ninja to be more reluctant in making deals with the Kumo."

True enough… Tenten backed down slightly, chastising herself. It was no secret that Kumo would always prey on Konoha and its resources. Menma's mom had been a target in the past, and Neji's feisty cousin _became_ feisty the night a Kumo ninja tried to kidnap her; said Kumo ninja had had his 'ninja pouch' pulverized by an awakened Juken fist.

But Tsunade-sama, after Kizashi-sama's brief reign, re-forged the alliance, and the uneasy pact between Kumo and Konoha had been steady for a few years. Now it should have been alright for Tenten to seize the opportunity of a generous offer from the Raikage… She hoped, at least.

"I… I want to become a better ninja!" she confessed. Her hands tightened, and she looked down at the band-aids that covered them. Then she turned back to Ay. "No matter what!"

A respectable goal, but it made her easier to manipulate. Again, Ay grinned. "Very well…" He was not shy, was not slow to unbuckle his belt and in one swift move show Tenten what lurked beneath. His sex was already erect, having swelled in the anticipation of her obvious answer. And everything about it made Tenten shrink in awe and intimidation. The shaft rose as if it meant to frighten her and make her reconsider what she thought of dicks. So much blood must have been wasted to keep it aloft and twitching, yet Ay still seemed to retain his wits.

"Do you Konoha kunoichi have experience in these arts? You all seem so lax and virtuous; I wonder if these practices are beneath you." He spoke contemptuously, obviously to goad the weapons novice.

Tenten knew she should, on her pride as a kunoichi of Konoha, refuse this deal. However, the mystic weapons were so very close. For once, among her peers, she could stand out as competent. She could go home and not waste the evening dabbing herself with pain ointments. If she was serious, nothing would stop her. And she held up to that fact, pushing out her chest and putting on her bravest face as she accepted the Raikage's unorthodox terms.

"Very good," Ay said, seemingly catching a smirk before it could take a definite place on his stone-hard face. He moved past Tenten; she stepped out of the way with the grace of avoiding a spear, though her eyes remained on his bobbing club. He made it to the couch and sat down. Arms lined the back, and his legs had spread in obvious invitation. "We will begin by gauging your skill. Show me how you handle an enemy." He was unwilling to play the part of a good guy in this scenario.

Tenten gulped and blushed. She had experience from standard kunoichi practices, but she proudly could say that she never had to resort to such techniques in combat. Now Ay wanted to test her ability? "Y-Yes!" she finally complied as if addressing a teacher, and she hurried to him in the same fashion. She also had the opportunity – unwillingly, of course – to demonstrate her natural clumsiness when she tripped over her own feet and landed on her face in front of the couch. Before her disgrace could be absorbed or addressed, she sat up, tucked her legs in, and put on a brave, tight-bottom-lip face as she immediately looked at his cock. Almost a foot long, and it carried the weight of desire.

Tenten ogled, staring intently and gulping. She stared at it like it was a staff, a weapon she'd no experience with. Well, she'd been with a boy before, but Ay redefined the word 'man' in her dictionary. Sasuke, Shino, Choji… reduced to toddlers in her repertoire.

"_Hmph!_ I am the Raikage, girl! I don't have all day to negotiate with you while you figure out what to do!" Ay boomed to break her dumbstruck demeanor.

Tightening, Tenten once again addressed him like a mentor. This time, she had to steel herself and juggle her self-respect. All at once, she had to drop and elevate it to do what was expected of her. All this done in the presence of those precious weapons…

"I can do this," she motivated herself, and at once, she showed how easily her fingers fumbled. It would have been hard enough to handle him with skilled hands; she trembled when she grabbed at his base, had to reaffirm the second grip, and the initial stroke was all manner of sloppy. A long cock like his flopped when not supported.

Ay was impressed with her. It took some sort of special skill for a kunoichi to survive this long with such subpar hand skills. All the scrapes and scuffs and bandages on her were a true testament to her failures.

But eventually, Tenten got the handle of stimulating him, gripping one hand above the other and rubbing him as best as she could. The fumbles happened here and there, but Ay said not a word of complaint, nor a sound of compliment.

She watched the synchronized movements of her hand as if breaking eye contact would ruin her rhythm. But after a minute of her lackluster jerking, her big brown eyes turned up to the giant, asking wordlessly what was to follow. Release? Her stomach coiled at the thought of what he expected and where he expected it to happen.

Ay was impassive, looking right at her instead of her handiwork. He acted like this was the norm, and truthfully it was. Kumogakure was more or less infamous for these sexual practices. "Take your clothes off," he said without change or emphasis. His arms cross while Tenten drew back, stammering. "It'll certainly speed up this process that you clearly have no aptitude for."

"Wh-what?!" Tenten let slip that she was more offended than she wanted to sound at the observation. "I do!"

"If you did," the Raikage grumbled, uncrossing his arms now to ease out of his cloak, "you'd have gotten undressed already. You Konoha ninja are too naïve."

Tenten pursed her lips, not wanting to say anything that would make her sound more desperate to be like the kind of woman he expected her to be. A girl of pride would have turned away… or committed fully. And a ninja who wanted valuable weapons would go all in.

Determined, eyebrows slanting inward, her hands went to her shirt and began to un-slip the knots. It was the quickest she had ever undressed; she should have been proud that her fingers, for once, didn't stumble. Her shirt came off in record time, and having chosen not to wear support – not needing much in the first place – her youthful breasts, full hills with brown peaks, were given to the Raikage's impassive sight. He devoured them with his eyes, committing them to vague memory, and then he looked at her eyes again.

"Continue," he commanded.

Tenten figured it would come to this. Undressing, fondling his cock, willing to do what it took for something in his possession; she figured that she'd wind up naked, and there was likely only one way this would go. Her pants came off easier than her shirt; a single twine was knotted around her waist to keep them up. Her panties, however, she hesitated with. She struggled with her integrity. She'd not abandoned it yet. She gestated and it displeased Ay.

"Mabui will be in soon for the final documentations allowing you access to these weapons. Every second you hesitate…"

She didn't need to hear the rest. At the cost of all modesty, she removed her panties, and Ay showed greater interest. She had at least kept her mound in check, trimming back the bush to a placid meadow so that the lips of her sex were clearly visible, the nub of its crest swollen as a testament to her reaction to the situation. The pressure drew out her excitement.

Audaciously, Ay's hand stretched out to test the moisture gathering between her legs. She yelled in response, legs instinctively closing to refuse him access, yet his hand would not be deterred. Even when she caught his wrist – both hands needed and still incapable of clasping his limb – he fingered her petals before purging the insides with his middle finger.

"_Aiye~!_" Tenten's thin thighs clutched harder around him, this time out of reaction to the feeling. A single digit filled her out more than any of her past flings. And it'd been terribly long since she practiced these sensations. "_Please!_"

"Do you think you can focus better in this situation?" Ay asked lowly, pushing his finger up to the second knuckle in her tightness. He felt her squeeze passionately around him. "Or should I start to reconsider the offer?"

Knowing what he wanted, Tenten drew her hands away from him and forced a stiff posture. She let him violate her cleft as she verbally committed herself, "I… I can do this!"

"Then prove it," he said, vacating her hole and reclining again. His cock was there for her, and this time, she went for it at once, both hands claiming its size, aiming it at her face. It was time for her to surprise him, and it was the first time he gave a grunt – both surprised and pleased – when his swollen head was taken into her mouth. Her jaw tightened as her mouth stretched around his length. She made a noise of distress, but wedged further down on him until he dabbed her uvula; that was enough to make her retract with violent coughs and gagging.

Ay couldn't say he was impressed or disappointed; her level of technique could intrigue the man who claimed to be the strongest of the Kage. No, for him, this was more of a distraction for _her_, as he prepared for his true plan. A bottle of oil, cleverly hidden behind the couch cushion, was brought out, the cap opened, and then up-ended at Tenten's rear end. The warm liquid drizzled, and Tenten was instantly alarmed when it spilled over her cheeks and slipped down the crevice, trickling over her secretive hole.

The blowjob/handjob combo was forgone. Tenten exclaimed at him, but he gave her no thought. He tossed the bottle aside, the outstretched hand now lowering to palm her butt, one side then the other, and then slid a thick finger between them. Again, Tenten protested, attempting to wriggle his hand off of her. "Stop…" Her voice was a meek whimper, not very convincing of a violation.

"Get up here," he told her, his voice rumbling like a panther's. Already, he was moving over to make room. "We'll get to the real business before the paperwork."

His finger was at her asshole. The oil was smeared _generously_ over that very specific hole, and Tenten could make a guess as to why. She eyed his dick fearfully. It was sore to suck him – for as little of a time as she did. To take him _there?_

Tenten wasn't sure how she found herself on the couch. She had begun to straddle him, maybe coerce him into taking a more natural venue, but he was already prepared to stretch out her most intimate part. Tenten's lithe body was lifted and positioned with no true objection from her. On her hands and knees, she swallowed hard, fixing her eyes on the jar and fan. For them…

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_

Her core clenched as she shook with anxious anticipation. The couch sunk in beneath her as Ay took his place behind her, his giant frame dominating her below him. "Are you ready?" he asked with no real concern. His right hand had already clasped on her shoulder, locking her in place for what was to come. The left hand pressed her butt open to expose his target. The draft embarrassed her, but not so much as the feeling as his gaze upon that region.

His technique, Tenten had to marvel even in the heat of the moment. He wielded his shaft with no hands and still found its mark its first try. His tip caved her inward, her nubile body not willing to yield immediately to his insistence. She made a whimper, and that whimper turned into a wail of pain as Ay, unperturbed, pressed his heavy frame forward, collapsing her natural resistance until the hole, wet with lubrication, opened and widened. The channel to her rectum was wrenched open and violated by his dick.

Underneath the sounds of her pained sobs, Ay grunted. Lubricated or not, it was a tight trek to travel, the virgin ass of a teen, but he was well-practiced. Gain some ground, retreat a little, proceed further, and back out a little less; on and on until an impatient thrust brought them together, a harsh grunt from him and a high-pitched shriek from her.

"_My butt!_" she squealed as if involuntarily. "_It's in my butt!_"

Ay knew this better than anyone, leering down at where her hole was opened to its limits around his shaft. Naturally, he felt the tract around his dick convulse and shudder in its endeavors to reject the forceful entry. He grumbled in his throat, adjusting his hips, and pumped in a way that was subtle for him, yet tossed her body.

"_It hurts! Take it out!_"

"Always whining. Konoha must be very lax." Ay intentionally bent forward and leaned his weight upon her back to suffocate her with his presence. Her breast heaved with uneven breaths. "I will demonstrate Kumo's power!" The volume of his tone was none too reassuring to her wellbeing, and sure enough, Ay began to slug her asshole with hard, fast thrusts that seemed to put a vice on her throat! Her lips pulled back, flashing her gritting teeth as tears of pain filled the corners of her eyes. She'd never believed her ass could stretch so much! All the smoke bomb backfire and ricocheting kunai never stung like Ay prying apart her ass.

His hips mashed against her taut cheeks, asserting himself inside her colon. He pumped against her, a hard smack against her ass made them ripple. Tenten seethed, digging her fingernails into the cushions beneath her as Ay wore out her butt. The shock of his balls swinging against her hot cunt made her quake with the confliction of sensations and their erraticism.

As if it was not enough, she felt Ay's large fingers curl up from her shoulder, across her collarbone, and lock at her throat. She gagged slightly. The choke wasn't strong, but it did make her pulse quicken. She was becoming lightheaded, and Ay was still relentless. Clutching her throat and pummeling her ass were not enough for a Kage of a sex-trained nation, so his free hand slithered between her thighs, stroking her fur until he discovered her sensitive gem.

"_No!_ _Uhn! Uhn! I'm… cumming!_" She locked up, tongue drooping from her mouth to drool on the couch, her eyes crossing upwards as she came; the cloudiness of air deprivation, the erotic pain of an anal pounding, and the tickle of her clit swirling to overload her with pleasure. As her body rocked back and forth, she wondered – with what little consciousness she could muster – if she'd ever have an orgasm again after this…

"Sir."

As if there was a force in the universe that wanted to prove that she'd not yet met the epitome of sexual relief, Tenten's heart leapt and her body clenched in a firm hold, and all because Mabui had returned just as Ay had promised. She stood at the door – thankfully closed behind her – with the documentation protected in both arms, pressed against her large breasts. Tenten locked eyes with her; wide, shocked eyes to cool, observant-but-not-fazed ones.

Mabui saw the situation, saw the girl, and then turned to the Raikage. "As requested," she said, now walking over, "I've brought the forms to possess both the Benihisago and Bashousen." Not a stride in her step was missed as she approached Ay. Only Tenten was affected, squirming as if to get away or at least bury her scuffed face into the couch and never crawl back out.

Ay nodded, his hard thrusts postponing as he dealt with his aide. "Have her sign. I'll stamp it after the negotiations." He shackled his hands on her hips only now, steadying her body to endure the longer pull of his thrusts. Her guts strained to take the pummeling. The wet noises were obscene and embarrassing, and Tenten could hardly stand it.

Her big brown eyes stared at the space between her fisting hands until it was filled with the forms; Mabui slid them beneath Tenten to see. "If I could have your signature here," she said, pointing to a line at the bottom.

Tenten wheezed. "You… You can't be…!" She looked up with a glossy gaze, and came to Mabui's nonchalant features. There was no humor, just duty. While taking Ay's dick up her ass, she was expected to sign the forms.

Mabui provided a pen, but unlike her Raikage, she had some tact and compassion. "Perhaps you'd like to wait until…" Her eyes darted to the impact of Tenten's butt. "… you're done here."

Tenten chewed her bottom lip, struggling with the choice as much as she struggled to take the dicking. But the choice possessed her, and she snatched the pen from Mabui. She signed while gasping and grunting; her name was written with jagged, sloppy lines and edges.

Mabui, letting the pen fall to the floor when Tenten let go of it to snag the couch's edge again, collected the forms, bowed with gratitude, and took her spot next to the desk to wait for the finale. Under her watch, Tenten was fucked thoroughly. When the contract was signed and taken away, Ay made his move, snagging Tenten's arms and bringing them out from underneath her. At once, her tits were caught underneath her and her face was shoved into the cushions. She turned her head to the side to gulp in air, but she was still kept pinned when his arms held her by the elbows at her sides.

Lying flat on her front, the luxury of her ass being spread open was gone. The tight space no longer separated by her posture, now clamping shut and resisting Ay every bit. She howl at how much it hurt, but Ay took her anyway. Her trapped body bounced beneath him as he fucked her.

"Does Konoha teach you how to take it like this, girl?" she heard him snarl.

"_No! No! I've never done it like this before!_" she heedlessly confessed, the pained noises making the tones of hot pleasure. "_It still hurts!_"

The liquid truth of her feelings suddenly spilled out of her gash. She gushed over his thighs and knees, but the couch took the biggest splash. She needn't touch her crotch to stimulate this orgasm further; Ay's rapid tempo was handling her well. His arms pinned her as effectively as twin boulders. The most she could manage was shoving her rump back up against him.

Ay's mouth finally gave a great, malevolent grin to her submissive action. "Finally picking up on it? Maybe you can learn!" He pulled her up by the elbows, falling back so that she was on top of him, showing off the length of his cock as he dug up her backside, her weight helping her go down on it. Of course, she screamed as she sunk down to his testicles, but she was at least willing.

"If you want those weapons, girl, you'll have to finish this yourself!" The only help he would offer was steadying her hips.

She'd come this far. There was no way she'd give up now just because Ay wanted to humiliate her. Sasuke had taught her how to work it, though he was hardly worth the trouble. Tenten bowed forward, grabbing Ay's knees – still slick with her ejaculate – for leverage to start pumping her ass up and down on him. Without him forcing himself all the way inside, she at least could settle in on as much as she was comfortable to take. The rest, she sacrificed a hand from her support to jerk the bottom half of him.

"I… _huff!_ I won't give up!"

"That's the spirit."

Finally, some skill was being demonstrated, some confidence and gumption. The hand that rubbed his dick also made an effort to stimulate his heavy balls. "Is it good? Is it better?!" She looked over her shoulder, the bandage on her face starting to peel from her perspiration.

"_Heh!_" Ay put a hand at the small of her back and then began to manually bounce her ass on his dick. Her small sounds of pleasure once again transformed to the higher cries of anal sex. He stretched out the tract of her rectum to the mold of his dick again and again. "You impressed me, girl." He put his whole body into motion, quick and shallow, almost urgent in pace. If he lost this feeling, he'd have to work to get it back.

He wrapped his arms around her, trapping her like the coils of a python while dragging her down to his chest. Immobile, she could only cry out as Ay made his final thrusts. His chortle was hot in her ear as he said, "You did well." And as if that was the cue, he pressed his dick in fully, her anus stretching to its limits as the tube of his shaft overflowed with semen. The discharge filled the crammed space at once, and then continued. Tenten, having never felt an internal ejaculation, gasped at the steamy sensation of her bowels spilling over with white. The cock retracted, and then went forward again to plunge the sticky mess. Withdrawing found his dick streaked with his own mess; unclogging her gaping hole unleashed the milky flood. Unraveling his arms from her, his breath not the least bit uneven while Tenten lay on him like a panting, boneless mess, he gave her the full effect of a gaping ass when he supported her cheeks and kept them spread apart. Her hole flexed, thumping as it oozed his heavy load and tried to regain its natural state; his fingertips pulled in the opposite direction to prolong her immodest showcase.

"For a little Leaf," Ay murmured, "you did well. The weapons are yours for your stay here."

Tenten thought that she would or could smile; she didn't. All she mustered in her winded state was a "Yes." When she regained the ability to move, Ay told her to wash up before training; she went with a limp and a disregard to her shameful nakedness. If Lee or Neji saw her, oh well…

Mabui watched her leave, and when the door closed, she looked to Ay. His back was to her as he casually redressed himself. To him, the evening passed with mild amusement. "Pardon me for saying so, sir, but what was that deal about?"

Ay remained quiet.

"All that is required to use the Bashousen and Benihisago was the contract she signed. There was no need for any… physical binding."

Ay looked over his shoulder at his aide, frowning like a lion. And then a devious smirk…


End file.
